


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Punk, Awkward Park Jisung (NCT), Awkward Romance, Dramedy, Eventual Smut, High School Students NCT Dream, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Na Jaemin Are Siblings, Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, M/M, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mutual Pining, Na Jaemin-centric, Oblivious Na Jaemin, Park Jisung (NCT)-centric, Partly Inspired by the music video for Go, Protective Park Jisung (NCT), Punk Jisung, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Soft Na Jaemin, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, delinquent jisung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Kudos: 11





	Untitled

**9:45 AM**

"Is Park bothering you again?"

Jaemin nodded without looking up at Jeno."Why don't you tell the principal?"He asked.Jaemin sighed in frustration."Because that wouldn't stop him Jeno-hyung."He explained frustratingly."And even I told him,do you think that the principal would really listen to me if he hasn't listened to anyone else?"Jeno looked around awkwardly,cleary seeing Jaemin's point.Jaemin sighed."Guess I'm just going to have to live with it for the rest of the school year."He decided.


End file.
